For Want of Proof
by Sharto
Summary: It's a tangled web that Ash and his friends live in, but throughout they have straightened the path and untied the knots. There is one though that simply persists ceaselessly. It creeps into all peoples being along with all Pokémon's as well. The name of this obstacle? Love. Braixen x Frogadier. Dedenne x Pikachu. And a few others. Probably.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm definitely not the creator of this but I hope to be a large part of its rise to glory. I'm starting small with this though. It will be my first fanfic.**

**Tepig: I thought you said that would be the other one.**

**Me: I was going to do another one first but a one shot like this will be a lot easier to make. Plus I need to get one story out of my head now. The characters in my latest idea don't have a name or face yet.**

**Shuckle: That does tend to happen when you store seventy three ideas in your head.**

**Me: Anyways enjoy the one shot of Fennekin x Frogadier. Let us begin with a poem I create off the top of my head. Hopefully Michael Jackson's music makes the process either.**

**Tepig: He isn't kidding about the top of the head part or the Michael part.**

**Shuckle: Definitely not the Michael Jackson part. By the way this guy doesn't own Pokémon otherwise he'd put this in the anime. **

**For Want of Proof.**

_Love blooms, at first, on just one side_

_And when the interest peaks the other will rise._

_But if one side takes long and the other just waits,_

_The love eventually dissipates._

_How long you wait is up to you._

_But remember this when times are blue,_

_Love can always, __always __be true._

_ "_We rejoin our heroes on another beautiful day in the Kalos region."

"Out of the chair old man this is an important day and I can't have your crappy record messing things up."

"What record are you talking about?"

"I could count the number of successful relationships you've narrated on my right hand. The failed ones however reach far enough to tire out a Poliwrath."

"I'm not leaving the room."

"That's why I brought duct tape."

!

One brief struggle later . . .

"Now that that's over. As our heroes travel down Route 12 they encounter an old friend; at least a friend to most."

"Hey, is that Premier?" Ash asked with his usual excited voice.

"Yeah I think it is. Hey Premier!" Serena greeted cheerfully.

A conversation was soon struck up. It included the typical: good to see you after so longs, and nice to see you agains. Things were generally the same for the Pokémon.

"Hey there Sylveon. It's been a while hasn't it?" Fletchinder asked.

"Yes, it certainly has." Sylveon responded. Everyone seemed the same. Froakie had evolved into Frogadier; he still wanted to ignore her though. That was the only real problem with using Attract.

Fennekin was a bit odd though. She was friendly enough when they first met but now there was an odd look to her.

All of a sudden though she darted up to her and announced. "I challenge you to a battle!"

Everyone was shocked. Frogadier even looked in Sylveon's general direction. (though he was focusing on Fennekin)

"All right then." Sylveon said after a moment still keeping that dignified voice. She was surprised by the offer though. Fennekin had never struck her as the battling type.

Sylveon wasn't alone in surprise. None of the others thought Fennekin was much of a battler either. Pikachu was shocked for a second too but then he remembered what she told him a few months earlier.

This won't be over as quickly as the others think. He thought.

Dedenne decided to ask the obvious question. "How are we going to tell your trainers?"

"I'll see what I can do." Pikachu said. He walked up to the trainer and caught their attention.

All eyes turned to him as Ash asked. "What is it Pikachu?"

Pikachu was hoping his arm signals would make up for the language barrier. First gesturing towards Fennekin and Sylveon, and then putting his fists together to signal a battle. Along the way he explained the situation.

All they seemed to get out of it though was pika pi.

"I think I'll just use my ribbon language." Sylveon offered.

"Why did you just let me go through that explanation?" Pikachu asked more than a little annoyed.

"It was amusing." Sylveon replied simply. Soon she had caught her trainer's attention and, after a short series of ribbon movements had explained the situation to Premier.

"Is anything wrong Premier?" Serena asked.

"Not really. But your Fennekin wants to have a battle with Sylveon."

"What! Is that true Fennekin?"

"Fenn." Fennekin confirmed with a nod.

"Wow, usually Ash is the one jumping into battles." Bonnie said.

Clemont was surprised for a second too. He figured it out soon enough though. He'd been around long enough to read the signs.

"As long as it's fine with you." Serena said, though a bit uncertainly. She was still surprised after all. She'd never seen her Fennekin battle unless it was told to or if she needed to.

"It's alright by me. We haven't battled for a while." Premier responded.

"I'll be the battle judge." Clemont offered.

The others were perfectly fine with that. He was probably the least biased one there; though the battle judges never seemed to do much actually.

"I hope Fennekin knows what she's getting into." Dedenne said worriedly.

"They're both specially inclined plus Fennekin resists fairy type attacks. " Pikachu said quickly, hoping Fennekin hadn't heard Dedenne.

"So it won't be a one hit win but Fennekin doesn't have all that much actual battle experience does she? It's not like her to actually challenge someone to a battle either is it? What do you think her chances are?" Dedenne questioned rapidly.

"You ask too many questions." Pikachu told the energetic Pokémon. She acted immature sometimes even though she was about his age. She was usually fun to be around though.

"Alright," Clemont said after everybody was in position. "Let the battle between Serena's Fennekin and Premier's Sylveon begin."

"Fennekin use Em-." Serena began.

She was cut short though when Fennekin shot a small ball of fire at Sylveon.

Premier was quick to react though. "Fairy Wind!"

Sylveon created a small wind using her ribbons and was able to stop the Ember attack with it just before it hit her. The ensuing explosion wasn't too large and dissipated rather quickly. Damage had been done but it was only a small amount.

Looks like someone came to play. Sylveon thought to herself.

"Use Moon Blast." Premier commanded.

"Get ready to dodge." Serena told Fennekin as Sylveon began to charge a ball of white light in her mouth.

Good idea. Fennekin thought. There's no way Ember could stop that, but I doubt she has a counter attack planned out. I need to respond quickly; just like him.

There wasn't much time to start it up but with what she had she shrouded herself in fire. Then as Sylveon released the attack she jumped to the side. She had to jump slightly behind her original position to make the plan work though. Almost immediately after landing she went right behind her position surprising everyone, including Sylveon.

After the explosion had begun she ran right through it. She was taking advantage of the low air pressure in the center to help make her go faster. It was going to be hard for Sylveon to dodge.

What the-! Sylveon thought. The flames weren't a defensive measure then.

There was no way she could dodge it but luckily she could soften it with her ribbons. She held them out in front of her and took the Flame Charge.

The ribbons didn't last long though and quickly fell back to allow the attack. Shortly afterward Fennekin retreated.

"Wow is that really Fennekin? She's doing a great job!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Sylveon's pretty smart too though. Those ribbons are great at softening impacts. Physical attacks won't do much if those are in the way."

"She's not getting orders for those attacks though." Bonnie continued a bit worried.

"It's perfectly legal," Ash said. "But it's usually best to have a second opinion."

They weren't the only ones who were surprised that Fennekin was doing so well.

Did she plan this out? Thought Froakie. And if she did, then why? She can't have anything against Sylveon. I just hope she doesn't rely on a plan.

Alright, she wants surprise. I'll just have to give it to her. Sylveon thought.

Before Premier could issue a command Sylveon had charged Fennekin in a Tackle.

"Counter with Flame Char-." Serena ordered Fennekin who was able to predict the command again.

Fennekin quickly cloaked herself in flame again and charged forward as well. She was surprised though. Sylveon was usually a special attacker. Normally she would keep her distance. It wasn't a bad situation for Fennekin though. Sylveon was going to come off worse than she was.

Looks like someone forgot the ribbons. Sylveon thought.

Moments before impact she used those ribbons to catch onto a rock. It made her turn quickly to the side and out of Fennekin's path. Another ribbon was used to trip her up.

Needless to say Fennekin was surprised. She had also lost her covering of flames. She quickly got up though and turned around. The next thing she saw was a Fairy Wind she couldn't avoid.

It hit her with full power. The type advantage made the damage minimal though. Her recovery time was small and she quickly fired off an Ember.

Ember would have been a nice way to needle her down but Sylveon hadn't opened her mouth since she started the tackle.

At the same time Fennekin used Ember she had let loose a fully charged Moon Blast. And this time there would be no dodging.

Nobody liked taking a Moon Blast. Even if they have a type advantage it still hurts. Fennekin had never taken a powerful hit before and the worst one is always the first.

She was thrown back a few feet and when she got up her legs were shaking. Sylveon used the opportunity to get a free tackle in.

Now she didn't know if she could get up.

I have to get up. She thought fiercely. He would keep going till the very end. I have to get up. I can't lose this. I can't lose him.

Sylveon was letting her try to get up. She knew when a battle was won.

Frogadier was surprised, not by what happened he had seen that coming, but by the fact that Fennekin was still trying to stand. He'd never seen her, or anyone else, look so determined.

And she was looking at him. Her eyes were shut from the concentration but she was clearly looking right at him. Did that mean . . .? No! She didn't think of him that highly.

Her strength was failing, she could feel it. She could barely keep standing. There was no way Fennekin could keep going but she had to. She couldn't lose him. Not after so long.

She didn't know why she did it and she never figured out why, but she did.

She opened her eyes.

Directly in front of her, clearly seen and in her direct line of sight, was Frogadier. She had been too focused on her battle to see him before and she hadn't heard or smelled him at all. It seemed like she had just . . . known he was there.

And he was looking at her with concern, a little surprise, and . . . something else that she couldn't place. When something couldn't be placed like this it often meant, perhaps . . . she had a chance.

It was with that thought that something happened. Fennekin felt a strange uplifting. A blue light encompassed her. She felt herself gaining energy and when it faded she was standing on two legs a twig in her tail. Fennekin had just evolved into Braixen.

Only three of the entire crowd noticed that she had continued to look at Frogadier throughout the process: Fennekin who knew what she was doing, Frogadier who was surprised like the rest but also felt an odd feeling from inside him; it was like his insides had swooped upward, and there was another but this one was not allowed to talk.

Fennekin, or more correctly now Braixen, was feeling much stronger now. She certainly wasn't at full health but she knew she could continue.

Sylveon was shocked. She had thought her victory was ensured. Now she didn't even know her opponents limitations or even how she could attack.

"Use Flame Charge!" Serena ordered. She wasn't much of a battler but she did know an opportunity when she saw it. Even if it was just to get a full order out.

Braixen was quick to respond charging the flames instantly and getting to Sylveon much more quickly than before. The speed wasn't necessary though since Sylveon was still frozen with shock.

As the shock wore off though she decided to end things quickly. She was getting rather worn out by this point.

Sylveon let off a Moon Blast after getting to her feet quickly.

Braixen saw the Moon Blast coming. There was no way for her to stop it with an attack. At least not when she was a Fennekin.

Her reactions were good and her theory was true. The newly learned Flamethrower collided with the Moon Blast and caused a good sized explosion in the center of the battlefield.

At this point everyone was expecting some sort of surprise and Flamethrower wasn't that odd. That didn't detract from it's use though.

Sylveon still wanted to end this quickly though. After figuring out just how much damage she had taken there wasn't much option otherwise. Flamethrower was going to hinder that but she always had a plan should her main move not be strong enough.

She began whirling her ribbons like a fan creating a Fairy Wind.

Braixen responded with another Flamethrower. Surely if it can stop a Moon Blast it can push past Fairy Wind. She thought.

Sylveon wasn't quite done yet though. She started charging a Moon Blast. Braixen couldn't see it due to how her flames fanned to the side slightly while pushing through the wind.

After a short charge the Moon Blast was released. It gained speed from the wind and collided once more with the Flamethrower. This time though there was no explosion. Instead the two attacks pushed against each other. Moon Blast held by the Fairy Wind, Flamethrower holding it's own.

After a few seconds it became clear that neither side was weakening. Sylveon was determined to keep it going. She couldn't take a Flamethrower. Braixen had figured out what was going on by now and she knew Sylveon wasn't backing down.

She could try to dodge and get a move in later but she didn't want to take a chance with the explosion radius. She thought of just waiting Sylveon out but then she remembered the stick in her tail.

Surely I could attack with it. She thought. It certainly isn't on there for style.

It was worth a shot. So she tried it. She kept Flamethrower running and simultaneously took the stick and pointed it at the center of the attacks. She didn't know exactly what should have happened and at first nothing did. Then an image flashed into her head. It was the image of what, or more correctly who, she was fighting for.

Suddenly a strange, pink, undulating ray shot out. It was a psychic type move; Psybeam. It wasn't the greatest move on it's own but it provided enough energy to send the Moon Blast, the Flamethrower, and even the Fairy Wind directly to Sylveon.

The combination of the four attacks was tremendous. Sylveon was sent back multiple feet just as Braixen had been before. This time though there would be no getting up.

"Sylveon is no longer able to fight. Braixen has won." Clemont said while thinking. And so has Frogadier.

**Me: Well guys and girls that's the end of this chapter.**

** Shuckle: I thought you said this was a one shot. Since when does a one shot have two chapters?**

** Me: I felt like my two scenes were different enough to warrant separate chapters. Plus I got into this one too much.**

** Tepig: You thought of more shippings haven't you?**

** Me: That happens every time I focus on a story. You still only get one poem for story though. Please tell me if I'm good at writing poems or not. The teacher and my classmates said I'm good but the internet is one of the few places where I can find brutal honesty.**

** Tepig: It would also be appreciated if you reviewed the story. Review, comment, whatever people call it nowadays.**

** Shuckle: It's his first fanfic. He needs the help.**

** Me: I have no clue when the next chapter is coming. I have the main idea formulated but I'm not sure how long the details will stretch. For now I'm going to guess three to four weeks.**

** Shuckle: I like how you arranged your poem.**

** Tepig: What?**

** Shuckle: It looks a lot like the spade on cards when you center it on Microsoft Word.**

** Me: Provided you stop the lines at the right time.**

**Tepig: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey! Do you know? Do you know? Do you know?**

**Shuckle: Air Jordan! Air Jordan! Air Jordan!**

**Me: No . . . I was going to say there's a new chapter up. **

**Shuckle: Oh . . . That works too.**

**Tepig: Anyways, Sharto still doesn't own Pokemon. **

**Shuckle: I really thought he would by now.**

**Me: Chapter two; I choose you!**

"We rejoin Ash and friends the night after the battle; because apparently I don't have a constant overview and SOMEBODY won't tell me how to get it."

"I already told you I don't know how to get it."

"Can it old man, nobody wants to hear your yammering. Now back to the story."

I've beaten Sylveon. I've evolved. I just need to tell him.

Braixen kept thinking these things trying to make herself act but there was always another thought that crept in.

What if he doesn't love me?

Her desire to tell him and her fear of rejection were conflicting and causing her to be extremely tense. Pikachu had noticed and was pretty sure he knew what was going on. Fortunately she seemed to be alone right now so it would be safe to help her.

"What's wrong Braixen?' He asked.

"You already know what's wrong Pikachu." Braixen responded. He always asked that whenever someone looked down; even though he generally knew the answer.

"Alright," Pikachu said, "first you had to beat Sylveon, then it was the size difference. You've been waiting for a day like this for months. What's holding you back now?"

" . . . If I tell him and he doesn't feel the same it'll damage the friendship we already have and. . . I don't want to lose that." Braixen explained starting to tear up.

"Come on," Pikachu said with a bit of exasperatedly, "you know Frogadier; he's not going to take it that badly. Besides if you don't tell him soon it'll just keep eating at you."

"I know but . . ." Braixen said before Pikachu cut her off.

"But what? You know you haven't been acting like yourself. He's going to notice that eventually, and when he does he's going to ask you what's wrong." Pikachu said; this time not trying to hide his exasperation. "And he won't take 'nothing' as an answer."

There was a long pause before Braixen quietly asked. "How do I tell him?"

Thank goodness. Pikachu thought. She's not going back now.

Then however the truth hit him. He didn't know the answer.

"I don't really know. I've never had anyone who's interested in me; let alone love me the way you love Frogadier." Pikachu admitted. As Braixen hung her head in disappointment though he continued. "But you decided that you loved him with your heart right? All those months you were using your heart to guide you. I think you just need to follow it for a little bit longer."

"So I'll know what to say when the time comes?" Braixen asked skeptically.

"It means you won't screw up. Even if you're stuttering he'll probably get the point."

Braixen thought about that before saying. "Thanks Pikachu; I have another question though."

"Ask away." He said.

"Why are you helping me?" Braixen questioned surprising Pikachu. "You've told us about how other Pokemon in your group fell in love too, but you never said you helped them even though nearly all of them needed it. What makes me different?"

Pikachu hadn't been expecting that question. He had to rack his brain for the answer. Eventually he found it and answered. "It's because most of them thought it would happen at first sight. They fell for them before they really knew the personality, that or they fell for Pokemon who were already taken. I can't really help when that happens."

"And I took the time to make sure." Braixen said thinking Pikachu was finished.

"Yeah, and I didn't want to mess up again either."

"What?" Braixen asked surprised.

"One time one of the Pokemon they fell for stuck around for a while. He actually started looking at the personality and I think she started to feel the same way. I don't think she knew what the feeling was though so when the time came for her to go she was willing." Pikachu explained.

"But then how did you mess up?" Braixen asked, confused.

"I knew what was happening and I knew she didn't. If I had just explained it to her she wouldn't have just left. It was probably Oshawott's only chance and I ruined it for him. I don't want that to happen again."

"So if this doesn't work . . ." Braixen said nervously.

"That's not what I meant by happen again." Pikachu said quickly. "I never said their relationship would have worked. I just wanted both sides to know."

They sat in silence for a while before Braixen stood to leave.

"Where are you going now?" Pikachu asked.

Braixen turned around and smiled before saying. "Just following my heart."

Pikachu stayed where he was for a while. He jumped up though as Bunnelby popped out of the ground right next to him.

"Good job Pikachu." He complimented.

"Bunnelby! Didn't Clemont return you to your Pokeball?" Pikachu asked in surprise.

"Double Team." Bunnelby responded simply.

Meanwhile Braixen was looking for Frogadier. It wasn't the easiest thing though; especially when she had to keep telling herself that she had to do it. It only took a few minutes to find him, though it seemed much longer.

Frogadier had seen her coming and spoke first. "What's up Braixen?" He knew she wasn't acting normally. Ever since she saw Sylveon today she was different. For one she was a lot quieter than usual, and she wasn't usually alone.

"I- I need to tell you something." Braixen said nervously. She didn't think her resolve would last long so she wanted to get to the point quickly.

"What is it?" Frogadier asked curiously. I can't see why she would be nervous unless . . . No! Why do I keep thinking she would?

"You saw my battle with Sylveon today but you don't know why I even started the battle." Braixen said glad to not be stuttering. "I guess it started when you battled Sylveon. After it was over I felt something . . . something strange and I wasn't sure what it was. It took me some time, and a little help, but I figured out what it was."

She really does . . . No! She hasn't said it yet. Don't assume; never assume. Frogadier thought.

Braixen seemed too nervous to speak and after a long silence Frogadier decided to say something. "I think I know what you're trying to say, and I've already felt that way for someone."

He knew what that last part did. He knew it crushed her. She didn't show it but her eyes said everything.

"She was about one foot four, mostly yellow with some orange at the tip of her tail and in her ears." Frogadier said.

That sounds like . . . Braixen thought her heart starting to lift.

"She evolved a few hours ago," Frogadier said taking her paws in his hands. "and I still feel the same way."

Braixen was amazed. Her heart was hammering faster than ever. She'd imagined this moment before but nothing came close to the reality.

Her body felt like it was locked up, but at the same time it wanted to do something. Eclipsing it all though was the joy. Never had anything felt this good.

And then he was leaning forward, eyes closing, and she was doing the same. And when they met, it was bliss.

It wasn't a dream, it wasn't imagination, it was real. Neither wanted it to end but eventually they began to run out of air and were forced to separate.

After she'd caught her breath there was something Braixen wanted to get out and so she playfully said. "Jerk."

Frogadier chuckled before saying. "I guess I deserve that."

They quickly found that just looking into each other's eyes was amazing and throughout the night there were no dull moments.

The next day Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were ready to move on but they were still looking for a certain two Pokémon.

Pikachu eventually found them sleeping together. He smiled as he thought. I'll let them sleep for a while.

As he headed back to the others he said to himself. "Good job Braixen, and thank you."

**Me: That's the end of this chapter and the end of what I initially planned.**

**Tepig: Keyword, initially.**

**Me: Yeah I added more to it. No clue when it'll be up though.**

**Shuckle: Why not?**

**Me: Because chapter four requires me to either predict Ash's team or wait until it's made.**

**Shuckle: And you don't want to mess up do you?**

**Me: Pretty much; although there is a good chance that he gets a Lucario. **

**Tepig: About time. Anyways, until next time comment/review.**

**Shuckle: Which is code for tell us what you think.**

**Me: This chapter was made while listening to country songs.**

**Tepig: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: And we're back.**

**Shuckle: Floating around, in ecstasy. So don't stop me now!**

**Me: Sorry he's been listening to Queen for too long.**

**Shuckle: Any way the wind blows . . .**

**Tepig: I'm guessing they're the music you're promoting this chapter?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Shuckle: Oh, mama mea let me go!**

**Tepig: I'm not sure that's how you spell mea but anyway, Sharto doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Me: Time for chapter three.**

**Shuckle: I'm burning through the skyyyyy!**

"You know; I don't think this story needs any more narration."

"Does that mean I get my job back?"

"When I say no narration I mean no narration."

"Okay . . ."

I've known her for more than a month; why should I feel different around her now? The closest I've been to feeling this way was when Snivy used Attract but she definitely didn't do that so . . .!

Just over a month ago that was Pikachu. He figured out what was happening but . . . he had no clue what to do.

Skilled as he was at helping others the ability to help himself had eluded him. If someone else had the same problem though, he usually knew what to do instantly. The main reason he could actually do anything now was because he took note of what he said when he helped someone. It was an odd way to learn but so long as it worked Pikachu was happy to let it continue.

This problem however, would be much more difficult to overcome. Every case of love was different and the opportunities to help someone else with love were always low. He could have started helping Fennekin then as he was the only one she had told at the time, but he thought it best to just wait.

That was then though and times had changed. He knew he'd helped Braixen with Frogadier; his advice had been pretty open ended and thankfully could be applied to himself.

Unfortunately though he now had to trust that his heart could help itself. It had never failed on the rare occasions it was used but there was always someone else it was helping.

He wasn't going to wait like Braixen had though. Could he be rejected? Yes; but knowing her she wasn't going to. Still . . . he didn't want to hurt her.

She was funny, cute, curious, caring, and everything else he had ever wanted. But one wrong move and he could ruin her life forever.

The risks were all obvious but he wasn't going to ignore his own advice. He needed to find her.

She was hardly ever in her pokeball; preferring, apparently, the yellow bag Bonnie had with her at all times. At times when they were let out to play, such as now, she always played with someone. It took about a minute for him to look up.

When he did there was quite a bit out of the ordinary. Braixen and Frogadier had apparently gone off somewhere to do SOMETHING. Which meant he would have to tell the other Pokémon not to look for them . . . again. Hopefully they were just in a stage. Telling himself that it was just the 'making up for lost time' phase was a bit annoying.

The other odd thing was that Dedenne was nowhere to be seen. She was always playing with someone. Everyone else was in sight so she wasn't with them.

I really hope she didn't follow- oof! His thoughts were cut short as he was tackled from behind.

At first he thought it was another ambush from Team Rocket or that someone was trying to play with him. Either way he didn't have much to worry about.

Worries of team Rocket were dispelled when he heard a happy energetic voice.

"Ha ha ha! I got you!" As Pikachu picked himself up he turned to see Dedenne; as happy and energetic as ever.

"Yeah." He said happily while pushing her off of himself. He was the same as always on the outside, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck. He knew that he needed to do this though.

"Uh Dedenne; I need to talk to you alone." Pikachu said nervously.

"How can you talk to someone and still be alone?" Dedenne asked curiously.

Oh dear Arceus. Pikachu thought before responding. "I mean; I need to talk to you somewhere only you and I can hear."

"Alright." She said simply.

After a bit of walking Pikachu decided they had gone far enough. Before he could say anything though, Dedenne decided to say something.

"Why have you been acting so weird?" She asked.

"Because . . ." He hesitated before thinking. Come on Pikachu, out with it. Then he continued. "It's because I like you." He said quickly.

"I'm friends with Bunnelby and Fletchinder too but they aren't acting weirdly." Dedenne said, apparently confused.

How can anyone be that innocent? Pikachu thought to himself. He still had to say something though and after a moment of casting for ideas he said. "I don't mean like a friend. I mean I want us to be a-a couple."

Dedenne's eyes, along with the sparkles in them, as well as her smile, became huge. Pikachu knew he'd said the right thing. He'd always loved that smile. It was just something that was impossible not to smile at.

Apparently though he made her a lot happier than usual.

As a result of her happiness she tackled Pikachu to the ground again and nuzzling him.

"Hey! Come on! Cut it out!" Pikachu begged.

"Sorry," Dedenne said after getting off of him. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Hey!" She said suddenly. "You can tell me what I'm supposed to do."

She was very lucky to not be wild.

"I think you should just be yourself." Pikachu answered carefully.

"Alright." Dedenne responded before tackling him again.

"How long is this going to take?" Pikachu asked after a few minutes of still being on the ground.

"Not too long." Dedenne answered happily before doing something that surprised Pikachu.

She gave him a kiss, a small one, right on his cheek. Both of his cheeks instantly went red; well redder anyways.

After a few seconds of silence she straightened up suddenly and said, still energetically, "I should tell Fletchinder." and then ran off in the direction of the campsite.

Well, I'm not keeping this relationship a secret. Pikachu thought. Everyone's going to figure it out within a week. Except for Ash, poor guy never even notices it when someone flirts with him.

Pikachu, still lying where Dedenne had left him soon had another thought. It's going to be interesting with her. I'll never know what's coming next.

That thought was later confirmed when the group went to sleep that night.

He was in the middle of sleeping when Dedenne started sending him messages through electricity.

From the messages he got Dedenne either wasn't as innocent as he thought, or she just really wanted to break a Cheri berry.

**Tepig: Um, Sharto, I think your styles jumping around.**

**Me: Can we say it's because I switched perspective?**

**Shuckle: Just gotta get right out of here.**

**Tepig: Sure. By the way is this why your story's rated M? **

**Sharto: The M was originally just to be safe. I just decided to take advantage of it for this chapter.**

**Shuckle: I want to ride my bicycle. I want to ride my bike.**

**Tepig: Is he ever going to snap outta that?**

**Sharto: He won't be singing Queen in the next chapter.**

**Tepig: No more Freddie Hg. (Check the periodic table if you don't get the joke)**

**Shuckle: We will, we will rock you!**

**Sharto: Until next time, please review/comment.**

**Tepig: Bye!**

**Sharto: Wait.**

**Tepig: What?**

**Sharto: We were one word short of 300.**

**Tepig: Okay . . . bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sharto: Today we get to enjoy the music of the 80's.**

**Shuckle: I've heard many tales of these 80's you speak of. What was it like?**

**Sharto: Not a clue but they had some good music.**

**Tepig: This chapter seems a bit different . . . Sharto STILL doesn't own Pokémon. **

**Sharto: They'll understand later.**

**Shuckle: Let it begin!**

It had been quite a journey for the rabbit Pokemon Bunnelby. Naturally it should have been a long task, but fortunately he had taken a path that was much less stressful.

Some would have focused solely on finding it. Bunnelby's approach had been much simpler; all he had done was live his life and wait for it to come.

Many stories had tempted him to search though. The taste, the texture, and above all the rarity had proved to be great temptations.

Still, he had preferred to wait and now he had achieved his goal. Mere inches away from him was the object that was praised by all and the object that had lured many into a false goose chase.

Directly in front of him was a Chestnut.

It was a rather easy thing to identify. Brown, spiky, and tough looking. Inside though was surely an amazing taste.

Reaching out Bunnelby soon found that it was just as sharp as it looked. A quick swat of his ear soon knocked the Chestnut down.

Such a simple thing to take down. Bunnelby thought. The challenge must lie in the chase.

He picked the Chestnut up. Obviously he couldn't bite into it. The spikes were simply too sharp for that. Peeling it seemed simple enough with so many places to grip.

It seemed though that the nut was designed to repel peeling. The spikes were perfectly angled, and occasionally serrated, to pierce the hand that tried to grip them.

It didn't take too many jabs for the Bunnelby to give up. He was after all a lone survivor. He'd traveled through forests deserts and mountains looking for a place to live. He knew when the energy wouldn't be worth it.

The forest nearby was a good place actually. It would be an annoyance that he couldn't make use of this spot but he could certainly get by.

So he set up his life there. It wasn't that bad of a life either.

The Chestnut he left lying on the forest floor. It never opened and let its seeds grow. It simply sat there in its dark, dank, and dirty patch of forest floor. It rotted inside. The outside was, for many years, completely normal.

One day though it finally broke. It was an ugly sight really. A black ooze would have described it well. By that time there was no one around to see it and it quickly eroded. After a single day there was no indication that it had ever been there. Its entire existence was nothing more than a waste of space.

**Shuckle: What was the point of this?**

**Me: Like I said you'll understand in the future.**

**Tepig: You got too wrapped up in John Steinbeck didn't you?**

**Me: The idea came months ago, but yes.**

**Shuckle: When's the next chapter coming out?**

**Me: Considering the number of choices the anime has and the amount of time it usually takes to get a full team of six, I'd say about a year.**

**Tepig: Oh . . .**

**Me: I'll just have to focus on my 79 other ideas. In the meantime; CURSE YOU INACCURATE ENGLISH SUBS!**

**Shuckle: What was that for?**

**Me: The English sub I watched said Premier. Turns out Sylveon's trainer's name is actually something else. I like the sound of Premier better though so I'm not changing that.**

**Shuckle: Until next time.**

**Tepig: Please review, even if it's negative. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: You know what? Screw it. Ash ain't getting his sixth Pokemon from Kalos.**

**Tepig: I take it you're tired of waiting?**

**Me: Yes I am. And apparently this story is getting quite a few views despite how long it's been since the last update. **

**Tepig: What can we look forward to this time?**

**Me: My style has improved over the years so general quality should be up. Plus I'm going to get the plot going.**

**Shuckle: There's an actual plot?**

**Me: Yep, and it's going to give that weird chapter a reason to exist. That said, I'm not done with that romance thing quite yet. Also I won't be including Squishy in this fanfic.**

**Shuckle: Why are you racist against green blobs?**

**Me: If I put Squishy in I'm basically promising that he's important to the plot. He plays no role in my vision for this story and therefore has no reason to pop up.**

**Tepig: Sorry Squishy fans.**

**Me: On the bright side Clemont and Serena have made some awesome additions to their teams since my last update. Serena's is actually the whole reason I'm able to continue this without Ash's sixth Pokemon.**

**Shuckle: Praise be to Serena!**

**Me: So without further ado, let's get this old thing running again.**

"Ah, so they're settling down for the night." A menacing voice noted as it stared at the computer screen. On it Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were setting up their tents for the night.

The man watched them for a few moments before asking "Fearow, what are their coordinates?" The coordinates immediately popped onto the screen. "Good." The man said after quickly memorizing them. "Now give me a satellite view." The view on the computer screen immediately zoomed out.

"Tsk, tsk. A clearing in the middle of the woods. Such a vulnerable place; easy to sneak up on and easy to attack. I could even have you use Flamethrower to burn them out of their tents, then it's just a simple Moonblast to kill them all." The voice mused.

"But, there will be none of that today. Ash has earned something a bit more . . . painful." The man continued with a smile.

"In fact, let's try to get that going tonight. Fearow, keep an eye on them. Notify me if the Braixen and Frogadier sneak out again. I want everyone together for this." _It gets very annoying waiting for them to stop_. The man thought as he walked out. Everything was fully prepared, all he needed was for those two to not go off for some "nighttime activities".

They would eventually stop doing that every night though, his plan could work around them. It was Pikachu that would be the real test.

_Volt Tackle._ The thought of the move gave him ample reason to frown. Though it was true that he had yet to see the electric rat use the move in Kalos he was certain that the thing still knew it.

_Only an idiot would choose to forget a move that powerful. Especially after it foiled my plans . . ._ He would have to be careful up until the end of his plan. Focus and cold indifference were the greatest keys to any victory.

As luck would have it he was already upon their campsite and Fearow had yet to report any disturbance.

Seizing his chance the man pulled out a strange blue cube and threw it into the air. It hovered for a moment as he adjusted the controller. _Perfect length, perfect width, and . . . perfect height. Oh, and a floor of course._

The cube now encompassed the whole camp with transparent blue walls. Waiting for a moment the man found that not one of them had come out yet. _Heavy sleepers I see. No matter._

"Fearow," He commanded as the bird landed gently on the cubes ceiling. "Use Uproar."

The giant bird immediately let out an ear splitting racket. Within moments a tent zipper was pulled down.

_And so. _The man thought. _The game begins._

**Tepig: Quite a way to welcome this story back.**

**Shuckle: Yeah, but there are things I want to know now.**

**Me: All in good time Shuckle. Also before you guys tell me that Fearow can't learn Flamethrower and Moonblast, that wasn't a mistake. It's an important part of who the mysterious new character is.**

**Shuckle: First person to guess who it is gets a shoutout!**

**Me: Um, sure.**

**Tepig: Until next time.**

**Me: Have a good day!**


End file.
